


Bakugan Battle Brawlers Faith

by Razarblade



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razarblade/pseuds/Razarblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally on My Fanfiction.net account. It is revised and improved. Join Razar on his journey of complete idiocy. Its is a journey that can save the world (maybe even his mind at that too.) If all fails, it can destory the world, or, whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakugan Battle Brawlers Faith

**Chapter I: The beginning**

       It was a peaceful day in Bayview with the birds chirping, the kids playing, and the look of some kids not giving two fucks.

       A teen at age 15 named Razar comes to the Bakugan Interspace for the grand opening. He is wearing black pants that were a bit baggy, a black T-shirt with a Black over coat that had the sleeves up midway up his forearms along with it reaching the top of his quads, a black hat covering his right eye, black fingerless gloves, black shades that has points on the bottom of both lenses, and black boots. His right hand glove has an odd symbol on it.

       "Well Leonidas, we are here to that new battleground that you wanted to go to," Razar said in his usual low, deep voice. Then his Bakugan come out of his ball, revealing Pyrus Ultimate Leonidas. "And now you can…" Leonidas couldn't finish his sentence when a yell interrupted him saying, "HEY, RAZAR COME OVER HERE!" Razar let out a sigh when he hears his overactive friend Dan yell to him.

        Great, just like always Razar walked toward Dan who was standing next to a tall, muscular man. (A\N: I AM A BOY, NOT A GIRL. Just to clarify.) "Hey Razar, this is Jake, I am showing him the new Bakugan Interspace. And when I saw you, I thought we could go with each other." Dan said to Razar. "That sounds a little gay but, alright I'll go with you, just no Katy Perry on the way. You know what happens." Razar said with a mischievous grin that looked like he was about to kill Dan. Dan shuddered at the memory of when Razar put electric tape over Dan's mouth then hid him in his own closet for two weeks.

        Soon, they walked in, and as Razar was walking, he notices that he is faster than at first and looked down. "A converter belt?" Razar asked, "Yep, all to a teleporter room to get in." Dan told him as Razar almost hit a steel door with a key card slot. "Aww man, I forgot my I.D card." Jake complained, "I also forgot mine?!" Dan yelled. You see, his mom told Dan that if he forgot his I.D, then he is grounded for five weeks, no playing Bakugan. Razar softly chuckled and said, "Saved you two." Razar told the two as he opened the door. Razar face palmed when he saw a familiar person.

 

**This is a revised version from the original, they all are up until Ch. 7. The originals are on Fanfiction.net. Just if anyone wants to know what my writing originally was. My name is the same as this one. Anusea Grenda (Goodbye for now.)**


End file.
